Mon ami, mon frère
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: Un drabble sur l'amitié. Un ami qui a peur, des non-dits. Mais comment comprendre quelqu'un qui refuse de parler ?


_Un petit Drabble écrit pour une personne qui se reconnaitra, j'espère. Pour mon amie._

_Juste une lettre, quelques mots._

_Merci à Hyu, mon p'tit mari cybernétique pour la correction, tu es un amour ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Mon ami, mon frère.**

Draco,

Me voila à écrire une lettre que je ne suis même pas certain de te donner. Alors pourquoi l'écrire ? Peut être parce que je ne suis pas capable de te parler. Pas capable de te dire ce que je pense. Alors je l'écris. C'est stupide, surtout si tu ne le lis jamais. Mais peut-être qu'au fond de moi, c'est ce que je veux.

Pourtant, je sais que ne pas le faire serait de la lâcheté, un manque total à notre amitié.

Traite moi de lâche si ça peut te faire plaisir, pense que je te trahis si ça peut te soulager, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Parce que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas après toutes ces années d'amitié.

J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et si peu en même temps.

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le droit de te dire. J'ignore jusqu'où je peux aller.

J'ai si peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu ne comprennes pas.

Je me sens ridicule au fur et à mesure que j'écris cette lettre. Pourquoi ? Peur de ta réaction sans doute. Ou bien tout simplement peur de me tromper. Faire une erreur sur ce que je pense voir de toi. Sur cette impression lancinante depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Mais comment savoir si je me trompe ? Avec cette agaçante manie que tu as de cacher tes sentiments, de ne jamais rien me dire de tes problèmes.

Peut-être que je me fourvoie. Mais peut-être pas. Encore une fois, comment savoir ?

Jusqu'où l'amitié peut-elle être poussée ? Où se situent les frontières de ta tolérance ?

Vas-tu comprendre le message que je tente de te faire passer depuis si longtemps ou bien feras-tu semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle.

J'en arrive à une impasse.

Prendre le risque de perdre ton amitié ou bien prendre le risque de te perdre toi… le choix est rapide. Mais pas le procédé.

Je tourne autour du pot. Je ne sais même pas si mes paroles ont un sens. Tu ne dois pas comprendre où je veux venir. Si je n'avais pas mis ton nom au début de cette lettre, tu ne saurais peut-être pas qu'elle t'est adressée.

Ridicule ?

Oui.

Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de te parler.

Le seul élan de courage qu'il me reste pour te demander franchement.

Toutes ces petites choses, tes regards perdus, tes soupirs discrets, ton désintérêt pour les choses qui te sont chères… Pensais-tu vraiment que personne ne verrait rien ?

Penses-tu réellement que moi je n'aurais rien vu ?

Pourquoi éluder les questions ?

Pourquoi mentir en disant que tout va bien ?

Pourquoi croire que nous sommes aveugles à ce que tu ressens ?

Pourquoi ne pas me parler ?

Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur ami que l'on puisse trouver.

Je sais être agaçant, gamin et narcissique.

Mais comme tous, j'a aussi mes qualités.

Tu fais parti des gens que j'aime.

Comme un frère. Une partie de moi-même.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Avant ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Nous avons grandi ensemble et pourtant nos différences ont su nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Nous avons grandi ensemble mais tellement différemment.

Pour autant, jamais notre estime n'avait été ébranlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne… Jusqu'à ce que je vois.

Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ?

Pourquoi tout garder enfouit en toi ?

Parfois j'en arrive à me demander si tu ne manques pas de confiance en moi.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé.

Je me demande si nous sommes trop différents.

J'aimerais tellement devenir ton confident. Cette personne en qui tu accordes ta confiance. Cette personne à qui tu parles de tes soucis, tes malheurs. Après tant d'années, j'ai eu l'orgueil de penser que cette place me revenait. Mais je n'ai jamais été autant dans le faux. Car tu ne me dis rien. Rien, alors que tu en as besoin. Et le fait que tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir seul frise le ridicule.

Faut-il attendre que le pire se produise pour dire « J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. » ? Faut-il rester aveugle à ce que l'on voit dans l'espoir de faire fausse route ?

Ou alors prendre le risque de se tromper, de dramatiser pour au final se sentir ridiculement stupide ?

J'espère me tromper, faire erreur sur ce que je me suis imaginé. Si tu savais, comme j'aimerais me tromper.

Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, mon ami, mon frère, je serais toujours là. Pour toi. Toujours.

_Blaise_

* * *

_**Toutes les plaintes, menaces, tentatives d'assassinats et compliments sont à faire par review, merci ^^ **_

**_Naaan ! Il mord pas le jolie bouton vert ! _**


End file.
